Most modern vehicles include a climate control system having a heating option and a cooling option. The cooling option is typically embodied by an air conditioning system in which heat is exchanged with a refrigerant passing through an evaporator located in a cabin area. A flow of air is directed over the evaporator into the occupant area.
In order to optimize the operation of your vehicle's air-conditioning system, the A/C system needs to have a reliable refrigerant moisture desiccant. Desiccants are substances that remove and retain moisture from the refrigerant before it cycles back into you're A/C system, allowing it to exchange heat more efficiently. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a climate control system with a efficient desiccant for removing moisture from refrigerant.